It is common for a women to own numerous individual items of jewelry and costume jewelry. Such jewelry is stored in a variety of places within the home and transported in a variety of enclosures for travel. It is desirable that the owner have substantially all of the jewelry in one place and easily accessible so that the owner may select from amongst all of the items of jewelry which complement one another and any items of clothing selected. However, frequently when traveling, and even in the home, it has not been possible to store all of the items of jewelry in one location, so that the owner must select, in part from memory, from the different items of jewelry owned and then search out the location for the particular item of jewelry.
Conventional jewelry boxes are utilized by many women to partially solve the problems of a common storage location and accessibility. Conventional jewelry boxes may comprise a plurality of drawers. In searching for a particular item of jewelry, the owner must open each of the drawers. Even with the drawer opened to its fullest extent, the jewelry at the extreme rear of the drawer is not easily visible or accessible. Then for the jewelry in the next drawer to be inspected, the first drawer must be closed. As a result, even with the best of conventionally available jewelry boxes, it is not possible for the owner to view the entire jewelry collection at one time. Further, such jewelry boxes are not sufficiently rugged to be taken as, or in, luggage.
The ability to view and store a large number of articles of jewelry or similar small articles is also present in many other environments, including retail stores and similar establishments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a display device which is capable of simultaneously displaying a large number of stored articles. Such a display device is particularly desirable if a large number of jewelry articles may be simultaneously displayed and subsequently stored.